Twisted Roots
by Tiltinya
Summary: Once they've returned from Neverland, they find out that some things have changed in the Storybrook. Two old friends meets, and soon learns, that there is blond and beautiful torn between their old friendship. the question is - how all things will work out now! (cheesy I know)
1. ummm

Twisted roots.

As soon as Jolly Roger hot the shore of Storybrook, Emma got off the ship, she could see people running towards them all, she could care less about it all, she was home, safe, and with Henry, and no one else's blood spilled. Of course they were forced to drag the psychopathic Pan along, but she didn't give a damn about it now, all she wanted was long hot bath, cocoa with cinnamon. She turned to the people who'd arrived with her, hugging Henry tightly "we're home, and we're safe"  
the young boy nodded smiling brightly like he always did " yes we are, operation Henry is finished?"  
Emma nodded, and let go of Henry when Running Ruby crashed into her "ouh GOD EMMMA, YOU'RE BACK AND ALIVE" she rambled fast and loudly  
Emma frowned looking at Ruby "Ruby? What's with the rush?" she asked seen already how nervous and worried she was.  
"umm well we have a bit of changes here in town"  
"what do you mean by that?" Snow asked while getting off the ship.  
" let's just say, Blue fairy and Belle, both, did some magic…"|  
"what kind of magic?" Rumple asked getting off the ship and dragging well tied up Pan with himself.  
"umm.. How about we'll explain it all tonight at Granny's okay?" Ruby said nervously.  
Emma frowned and puled Ruby aside "what is actually going on?"  
"they accidentally brought someone back from dead, nothing evil though, but still, it's a bit umm confusing, and all"  
"who?!"  
"I... I can't tell"  
Emma gave Ruby a sharp look "Ruby…"  
but before Ruby could have responded Hook had stood by them "Emma?"  
Emma excuses herself to Ruby turning her full attention to the pirate "yes Jones?"  
"Where can I get a map of this world?" he asks.  
"Why do you want a map?" she asked confused, looking directly at him.  
" to explore the seas of here, find some treasures" he says rather sadly, but Emma blames it on her imagination.  
"Piracy is very illegal here Jones, you'd end up in more trouble, than being chained to bed"  
Hook chuckles a little at the reminder of their little chain tradition "and still what would I do around here, I'd die out of boredom and ideas"  
"I'm sure we can find something interesting for you to do" she says, not wanting him to leave, they've grown very close during Neverland, though both would never admit it.  
"Well Swan, if you'll ask me nicely I might be staying" he teased her a little giving her his famous, and by her opinion, already annoying smirk.  
Emma gave him a look and just pushed him on down the street following the rest of people who were heading towards the center of the town "c'mon pirate"  
She took Hook to the Granny's and got a room for him, telling him to clean himself up. Surprisingly he didn't make any nasty or teasing comments about it.  
After that Emma returned to her won apartment, hoping that the rest of her family would have already finished with taking showers and eating so she could have the bathroom, all to herself.

Once Hook was done with, what Emma had called – cleaning up - he decided to leave the boring room and see what this new world was offering, after all, during his last visit, he hadn't got much chance to explore it all. He exited his room, and came face to face with another man, Hook remembered his face from somewhere, bout couldn't exactly recall from where, but he knew very well it wasn't from this land. Obviously the man recognized Hook as well. "You're Hook, right?" he said with heavy Irish accent.  
Hook nodded with a frown "that would be me, but who are you?"  
"Graham… though I think we met by me, being called the Huntsman"  
then Hook remembered meeting the man at the palace of Evil Queen, and they both leaded downstairs, to the dinner, having a pleasant chat about past, and things that have changed.  
"I'm somehow, thankful to Regina, for this curse" Graham, said taking a sip of his whiskey.  
"What do you mean by that mate?" Hook asked leaning back in his chair.  
"If not the curse, I wouldn't have ended up here, and would have never met the only woman that makes me feel anything," he said smiling to himself.  
Hook smiled back to his old friend" if to think about it, I can't help but agree with you, when Milah passed away, I though I'd never fall for a woman ever again, and then, one day, she knocked me out with a compass and chained me to bed" he said with a smirk playing on his lips.  
Graham laughed softly "sound like you've found the right woman for yourself then, after all it's not everyday, girl knocks you with compass"  
Hook and Graham, both shared a laugh not even knowing that they had their eyes set out both for the same lass. 


	2. born to run

When Emma and the rest of her family entered the Granny's they never expected to see a dead man chatting with their favorite pirate, and not just chatting, but sharing a drink and laughing over something.  
Emma froze along with the other staring directly at Graham, causing him to shut up and stare back at them.  
"Emma!" he gasped getting up from his seat and rushing over to her, wishing to hug her, but instead getting a punch in face.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" she shouted confused as hell.  
Graham rubbed this jaw, which she'd just punched "what was that for?"  
Emma looked at Ruby " what the hell Ruby, is. This what you told me about earlier?"  
Ruby nodded handing Graham, some ice "well yeah, it was meant as a surprise, but, well"  
Emma frowned walking past Graham, and taking Hooks Glass of Whiskey, and drowning it all, not caring about Hooks, confused face, nor his protests, to get the glass back. "How is that even possible? He… you…" she pointed at Graham, who didn't look very happy " you died… I was there"  
"well umm I don't quiet know how, but few weeks ago, I just ended up, in the chamber of hearts" he glanced at Regina, who looked more than just shocked.  
Blue fairy stepped forward" we found the ashes of his heart, and by accident some fairy dust mixed up with them, we were practicing other, spell, and looks like that spell, worked on the ashes as well" she said looking at Rumple, and Regina, for more answers, knowing how advanced in magic both of them were.  
Rumple frowned and walked closer to Graham " very interesting indeed"  
Emma rolled her eyes " how can we even know it's the real him?"  
Ruby grinned a little turning to Emma" well how about the fact that /I/ now know very well what the two of you were doing seconds before he died"  
Graham and Emma shared an awkward and terrified look.  
"YOU told her?"  
" how else I would have proved them I'm not evil?"  
"I don't know? Couldn't you just whistle for your wolf?"  
Hook stood up between them" no matter how amusing I find this, could we please not fight?"  
David chokes a little and nods" hate to admit it but the pirate is right"  
Hook gave him a light grin" see, I told you we cn get along well" seconds latter he though regreted what he'd said, getting his ankle kicked by Emma.  
Graham cleared his throat" ummm could I have my gun and badge back?"  
Emma looked at him and shook her head " no, not until we'll fnd out how ou got here" she said and walked past everyone heading outside, and disappearing in the darkness.


	3. our secrets destroyed us

The next morning the whole Storybrook, could be witnesses to the most impossible thing ever, Prince Charming, calmly sharing breakfast table and conversation with no one other than Captain Hook.  
"So where was your son in law last night?" Hook asked knowing how much David couldn't stand Neil being called like that.  
"Out in the woods with Henry, camping, Emma joined them today" he said making a bit disgusting noise with his lips "playing happy families."  
Hook let out a deep laugh and hang his head, looking down in the mug filled with black drink called coffee, something he didn't quiet liked yet.  
"She will end up hurt again" David added watching the man in front of him, it was strange how much of friends they were.  
"Well, mate, then you'll be there to punch the blokes jaw, you're good with that" Hook teased, building a wall around himself, just like Emma did, when someone started to poke her emotions.  
David shook his head "sorry about the last time"  
"As you can see, I'm fine" he gestured to himself and leaned back in his seat "Emma asked me to stay in town…"  
"Good to know that, so you're staying?"  
"You know how it works, don't you?"  
David sighed and nodded his head, understanding very well, what weighted on the pirate's shoulders" you coming with me to see Pan's new prison?"  
"can't we just set that demonic teenager on fire and watch him burn?"  
David laughed a little "the dark forces sure have rubbed off on you"  
"actually I came up with it on my own"  
they both shared a laugh and left Granny's heading to the underground tunnels and caves hidden underneath the library.  
"Why does you wife hate me so much?" Hook asked to Charming as they crossed the street.  
"She doesn't hate you, she's just, hot to put this, is obsessed with true love thing"  
"I see, and of course, Princess Snow White would never let her precious daughter…" he was cut off by David.  
"Don't finish it, okay? You know how screwed up things are for us, I'm sleeping on the couch ever since we got back from Neverland"  
Hook looked at him "you're always welcome to stay on Jolly Roger, there is enough space for you"  
"You both make me sick" said Regina, walking up to both of them from behind.  
Hook smirked to her "the feeling is mutual your majesty"  
"Let's lock up that Psycho and get back to normal life, shall we?" Regina asked entering the library.  
David and Hook both nodded following her.

They reached the bottom chamber of all caves; Hook glanced around "any much more monsters you wish for me to kill, Majesty?" He teased her remembering her evil plans.  
Regina just glared at him "no, pirate, your love killed the best guard of all – dragon"  
Hook rolled his eyes "then how you're going to hold the demonic teenager in place?"  
"Magic" She sais sharply joining Rumplestiltskin, who, along with Belle is making sure the cave is ready for Pan.  
"Will this keep that demon locked up for good?" Hook asked glancing at his former enemy.  
"It should, but we will need a lot of magic…" he said looking around "where is Miss. Swan?"  
"Busy, playing families, with your son" Regina said with disgusted voice.  
"We could have used her powers, but if she's busy" Rumple says with sigh, and takes out a jar from his pocket, with little tinny tied up Pan in it.  
"Ready?" Rumple asks David handing him the jar.  
"Yes" the prince says shortly entering the cave, which looks more like death sentence cell.  
Regina and Mr. Gold, both start to mumble some sort of spells, and Bella drags Hook back " hope it will work"  
The room is fully covered in black, and purple smoke. They can't seen anything, they only hear a noise of broken glass, meaning David had dropped the jar.  
Few seconds latter the smoke is gone and they all are standing outside the cave, looking at Peter Pan, glowing, in bright green, and red color.  
"I'm so glad Regina took your voice" Rumple says leaving the scene  
Hook cast a look towards Regina "what…"  
"Not here" she interrupts him, as they all leave, with David glancing back at Pan every now and then.  
They climb up and stop to look down at the low light coming from Pan's cave. With a wave of her hands, Regina fills the space between Pan and them with water, not just any water, but water of death.  
"Once you touch the water you're dead - technically it's dreamshade's soup."  
"Neat" David nods and heads to exit.

Once they're back on street they all start to talk " his own body will be his prison, because he would have to crawl out of his own skin to brake out of there, but of course, once he does that he would get dreamshade's shower" Rumple explains the confused faces.


	4. bad day

"Are you following me?" Emma asked turning to face the former sheriff.  
"Actually yes, I am" he confessed now standing next to her " you're avoiding me, and not just me, your father, Captain Jones, Ruby… lot of people"  
"I am not avoiding them, I'm just giving my full attention to my family"  
Graham frowned " then why you're avoiding David?"  
"He and Hook lied to us" she said absolutely hurt.  
"Then why did you ask him to stay?"  
Emma blinked confused "how?"  
"He told me"  
" what are you? Mates now?"  
"I prefer us to be called friends, but it's not important"  
"Hook doesn't have friends"  
"and yet you're his friend"  
that shut her up for a while, as she kept walking down street towards the house she and Neil now owned.  
"I know that my chance with you is well gone, but that does not mean, you can ruin hope for my friend" Graham, told her as they walked.  
"What on earth are you taking about now Graham?" she asked confused, and anger building up inside of her.  
"I'm talking about Killian, you know how he laid out his heart to you, you friednzoned him, that's something a guy…" Emma interrupted him.  
"Listen Graham, I got it you both are mates, but really, what happens between me and Hook, or any other man on this land, does not mean you have to be here to babysit me, or them" she said and walked off roughly. Leaving Graham alone with his own thoughts.

Latter that night Emma curled up in her favorite armchair, watching the man across from her, reading book to their son, the only thought on her mind was - was this something she really wanted, or was she just playing happy families with Neal, and Henry.

Emma got up, and mumbed something about needing fresh air, as she left the house. She was glad Neal didn't dare to follow her. Emmas legs led her down to the docks, to the very same bench she used to share with August, as they were trying to find out who was framing up Mary Margaret. She sat down on the bench and closed her eyes listening into the dark, hering voises somewhere behind herself. Few men laughing.  
Emma opened her eyes, unwillingly overhearing their conversation.  
"but then again, what ever makes her happy" Emma frowned for a moment, but then guessing who's voice it was – Hook's  
"I guess you're right about that" another voice said - Graham.  
"isn't it like your motto, to fight forwhat you want, or else you'll get what you deserve?" asked another voice, Emma couldn't distinguish.  
"I don't want to ruin that poor family again" Hook admited slowly.  
"it was what? 300 years ago?" asked the voice Emma couldn't recognize.  
"Bea is like a son to me"  
"and so is Henry" added Graham.  
"Don't... okay...it's enough, of this... she knows how I feel, and obviously, we know how much it means to her, beside's her lad, need a proper father in his life, not bad influence of one handed pirate with drinking problem" Hook said rather sadly.  
"you still hold into what Pan said?" asked the mysterious voice.  
"Can we please just drop this subject?" Hook begged to his friends.  
Graham, groaned a little "I got it, I'm very much of dead man walking to her, but you, why are you giving up?"  
they all were silent for a while, till Graham spoke up" I should get going, gonna be tested like a lab rat tomorrow"

Emma quickly hid so Graham wouldn't see her, she felt guilty, by ruining so many lives, it felt like heavy rock, burried dwn in ehr stomach, bad, very bad.  
Emma was about to return to ehr spot, when she saw Herny walking towards the pirate's ship. She frowned, on why the boy was out here and all alone.  
Hook had also spotted "Oi! Lad, shouldn't you be in bed and home?"  
Henry shook his head " not when my mom is missing"  
"Emma is missing?!" said the mysterious voice, which now meant everything to Emma - it was her own father.  
"well not exactly like missing, she left home for /walk/ almost two hours ago" Henry explained, sounding worry.  
"Where is your father Lad?" Hook asked handing Henry blanket, as it was getting cold tonight.  
"Home, asleep, I think he haven't noticed, how long she's away"  
David frowned "I'm sure she'll be back soon, after all she's walking, and not driving, right?"  
Henry nodded " can I stay here?"  
there was an awkward silence between Hook and David, when Emma decided to come out from her hiding spot, and head towards the ship.  
"HENRY!" she said rather sharply, hoping they'll buy on the fact that she'd just came to this place out of nowhere.


	5. boody hell

"MOM" Henry gasped knowing he was in trouble, and quick hiding behind both, Hooks and David's back.  
Emma gave them all a sharp look "Explanation kid, why you're not home and well tucked in bed?"  
"I couldn't sleep" Henry said innocently  
"Don't lie to me kid" she warned him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
" Listen, Swan, it doesn't matter why the kid is here" Hook spoke up stepping more in front of the boy.  
Emma raised her eyebrow " what? You're _mates_ too?"  
"Emma" David stepped between the two of them "Henry came to us, because he was worried about your whereabouts"  
Emma looked at Henry "Kid, I'm fine, I told you both I'm heding out for a walk"  
"sorry mom" Henry pouted " can I stay on Jolly tonight?"  
Emma was silent, watching supiciously al of them.  
"Please?" Henry added.  
"it's safe here Swan, beside's the Charming will keep an eye on him." Hook added, missing someone youthful and energetic, and happy as Henry around.  
Emma looked at David "you're staying here?"  
David nodded a little " well it's better than the smal couch your mother lets me sleep on"  
Emma sighed giving in Henry puppy dog look "fine, you can stay"  
Henry gave Hook a high five, both exchanging sly grins.  
"and please no more alcohol around my child" she said grabbing the flask, from Hooks hand, only milimeters from his lips.  
He groaned and tried to reach around her to get it " Give it back, bloody woman"  
meanwhile Emma walked over to the side of ship and poured all the rum into the water. Hook tried to reach for her hand, and the flask, but she did a fine job blocking him with her, back.  
"Give it back _Swan_"  
"No more drinking, _Pirate_"  
they would probably argue like that forever, if not something mysterious had swing the ship dramatically causing both, Emma and Hook to fall in the water.  
they both came up above the water still fighting over the flask, while David threw the rope stairs over board the ship.  
"damn it Swan, can't you controll your magic for once, and get up the damn stairs" Hook groaned haiting being so long in the cold water.  
Emma punched his shoulder hard climbing up the stairs. Hook followed her only seconds latter, throwing his wet leather coat over the rails. "Bloody woman" he cursed under his breath, disappearing under the deck.

Emma frowned looking at the flask in her hands, she looked at David, who just shrugged "you should get dry by the way"  
David and Henry both disappeared under the deck, saying good night to her, since Henry was already somehow yawning, but she had a feeling the kid was faking it, because he had the same sly look on his face that previously.  
Emma sighed and hugged herself, making her way below the deck, wondering where she'd get some blanket, or anything else dry. She tried to open door of closet, when another door, next to her opened, with Hook having a blanket around his shoulders, and another one, in his hands " here Swan, behind those doors are only swords" he told her handing her the blanket.  
Emma looked at him and took the blanket from him. "Thanks"  
"if you want anything dry to wear" he waved his only hand behind himself into his cabin "black, treasure chest at the back of closet, still holds, some female clothing" he said squeezing past her and heading above the deck, to collect his coat.


	6. wet

Emma glanced trough the opened door, just of curiosity, how did the pirate actually live, but then the coldness, her body was feeling forced her to look for the black box with clothes. She pulled the heavy wooden chest out of the wardrobe and opened it, gasping in amazement. It was full with silk, and velvet, and other very expensive material clothing.  
Emma quiet quickly picked out dress for herself, it was dark blood red, with few silk and gold details, it was very heavy, but it still was better than the wet clothes she had on. Emma dropped the dress on, obviously, Hook's bed and started to take her own clothes off and drop them in pile on floor. She stopped at underwear, but then decided it had to go too, she couldn't risk with getting sick now.  
"oh..." she head a gasp behind herself and then a quick door slamming. And a much more quieter "Sorry" coming from Hook's mouth, once he was on the other side of door.  
it all had happened too fast for Emma to even properly react on it. She blushed and quickly as could got dressed, collecting the wet clothes and opening the door, looking directly in his blue eyes " you're forgiven"  
"I get trough this without a punch?" he asked, latter regretting his idea to test his luck.  
Emma gave him one of her very nasty glares " shouldn't you be putting on dry clothes as well?"  
Hook moved past her without another word, and closed the door in her face.  
Emma sighed and found a spot on deck, where she'd put out her wet clothes, hopefully, by morning they would be dry, she sure as hell couldn't head home dressed like this. Emma spotted Hook's flask on the deck and picked it up, sitting down on steps that led to the helm of ship. Emma didn't knew how long she'd sat there, but the cold air made her eyes very heavy till she shut them, falling asleep.

Next morning Emma swan opened her eyes slowly feeling cold, and stiff. She moved a little, soon remembering everything that had happened last night, but one thing was confusing her, how had she ended up inside, and in bed.  
"Morning Swan" she heard Hook's voice from somewhere in the room. Emma turned her head to find him sitting behind large wooden desk, and writing something down with shinny black quill in his hand.  
"ughhh how did I end up here?" She asked groaning and slowly sitting up.  
"I carried you inside, after I found you passed out on the stairs, last night" he said not even lifting his eyes up.  
Emma bite her lip watching how, unusually human like he was, no nasty comments, no smirks, calm, relaxed face.  
"I'm no painting love, you can stop staring at me" he said still writing down something.  
"sorry, I was trying think of way how to say – Thank you, about everything, but I'm guessing you don't want to be thanked."  
Hook looked at her " your kid and father made some pancakes" he smiled a bit " and just to drop your worries, I slept in the crews chamber not here"  
Emma, opened her mouth to say something more, but then just closed it, getting up to leave the room, but stopping on her way to door. Something wasn't right, maybe it was just the fact how calm everything was or the fact that Hook, wasn't wearing his usual black shirt, and leather coat. Emma wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure it wasn't anything bad at all. Emma walked over to Hook, and leaned over his back to see what he was writing, but instead she ended up looking down at the paper in front of her with wide pen mouth.  
" you have very beautiful handwriting" she said watching how he kept perfectly calligraphically write things down.  
"thank you Miss. Swan" he said and put the quill down "feel free to read if you wish"  
Emma bite her lip, looking at the letters, but she couldn't understand a single word in there " what language is that?"  
"Latin, love" He said not moving from his post enjoying the moment, knowing it was one time thing just like everything else they did, expect for fighting maybe.  
"didn't knew you could, you know, write and read Latin"  
"Had to learn it" he said rather sadly.  
Emma took a step back, realizing how close they were "I'm sorry…"  
"Don't be, Emma, just because I say it sadly doesn't mean it was sad thing to do, besides it's very good way how to keep things secret" he said and got up, closing the leather journal he had been writing in.  
Emma walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "thank you"  
"you're always welcome, now if you'd excuse me, I have to go and practice sword fighting with your lad" he said grabbing two wooden swords on his way out.  
Emma smiled a bit to herself, noticing how small pinkness crept on captains cheeks, after the kiss, she knew what she was doing to him, but somehow playing with him, wasn't as fun as she'd expected it to be.

Once Emma had walked up on the deck, she noticed Hook, laying on ground with Henry pointing the toy sword at his throat.  
"good job Lad, but you won me over because of your sly little trick"  
Henry laughed with him " and you still bought it"  
"guilty" Hook said and got up with the help of David.  
"what did he do?" Emma asked heading over to the same spot where she'd sat last night.  
"Told him, you were coming up the stairs looking very angry" Henry laughed.  
"I have to admit, I've never seen Jones so scared" David nodded in agreement.  
Hook just rolled his eyes " are you just one charming family"  
Everyone shared a good laugh, as Hook and Henry continued their fight.  
David sat down next to Emma " he's letting him to win"  
"who's letting who?" Emma asked  
"Hook is letting Henry to win"  
"he wouldn't dare to fight with Henry for real"  
" what makes you say that?"  
Hook turned his head to them" you both do know I can hear everything"  
Henry and managed to un-arm his opponent. "I won again"  
Emma smiled and clapped for her son, wo ran to her hugging her " your turn to fight mom, I want to hear if it's true you fought our pirate more than once and all those times you've won"  
Emma shook her head " sorry, Henry, I think I'll pass, since I don't quiet have my own clothes back."  
Hook just smirked a little " what about you Charming?"  
David shook his head " I'm too old for that"  
" you're saying that to 300 year old" Henry added, wishing to see some real fight.  
David sighed and got up Grabbing the sword from Hook " c'mon ouh so young grandson of mine" he challenged Henry for a fight.  
Hook sat down next to Emma keeping his eyes on Charming and Henry. " he has your blood you know, passionate, and dangerous"  
"I'm guessing you mean it as a good thing?!"  
"Well it keeps getting you in trouble, but, hell you know how to fight your own troubles" Hook admitted, turning his head to see her.|


	7. done

Emma turned her head to face the pirate "so, care to share the story of you, learning Latin?"  
Hook looked away, down at his feet "it's no interesting one, lass, no fighting"  
" It's about your brother?" She asked softly.  
"And more than that." Hook took a long pause, lost somewhere deep down in his own thoughts. "As you understand, love, I grew up pretty strictly, though my own parents abandoned us all, they still put very heavy foundation for us"  
Emma nodded a little, but didn't said a thing, she didn't want to ruin the moment.  
"So, me and my brother decided that Naval Academy would be the best option compared to orphanage, since our only living relative - uncle, took in our little sister. So as you can guess all I know, stars, navigation, fighting, languages, damn, even manners, was thought to me there"  
"what about your sister? You've never told us about her" Emma asked curious.  
"Well she's long gone and dead, most likely"  
"huh?" Emma asked wishing to know more.  
"It's been over 300 years, love, besides she ran off night before her arranged wedding, with very high ranked men, last thing we've heard about our Thumb' that she was seen to be ripped apart in the grate ogre war"  
Emma gently touched his hand, giving it a light squeeze "I'm sorry, Killian"

Hook Opened his mouth to say more, but it was interrupted rudely, by Graham, who'd jumped on the deck of ship, smiling widely and rushing towards Hook.  
"I did it!"  
"Did what?" Emma asked, but no one seamed to notice her anymore.  
"Where, is she?" Hook asked looking up at Graham, as if he'd found a missing par of Hook's soul.  
"She's in town, used to go by name Ella, works in flower shop, on the main street"  
"WHO?" Emma asked desperate for answers  
Hook glanced at her " my sister"


	8. ego

Few hours latter Graham and Emma were sitting at the same spot where she and Hook had sat.  
"How did you find her?"  
"I'm a huntsman, Emma, it's what I do" Graham said giving her a sad smile.  
"So… umm how alive are you?" she asked still very confused about the fact that he was there and alive.  
Graham laughed a little "pinch me, if you must" he paused " you should know that they've found out how, they brought me back from dead"  
"and how did they do that?"  
"With fairy dust… it got mixed up with the ash of my heart, when Regina crushed it"  
" that doesn't explain everything"  
"well Blue fairy was using spell to make diamonds, from which they made the dust to grow faster, and the dust in my ashes made me grow, so technically, I'm not raised from dead, but umm grown out all new?" Graham looked at her his own confusion mirroring hers.  
"I still don't trust you" Emma told him looking right in his eyes.  
"I can understand that" he said looking away from her "so I won't be getting my job back?"  
"No… I am the sheriff now, though I'm sure we could use another deputy"  
"Thank you Emma" he paused" sorry about the other night…"  
"It's fine Graham, really, can we please not talk about it now?"  
"Sure" He agreed with her, staying silent for a while.

Their long silence was interrupted by Hook's and David's return.  
"You're still here Lass?" Hook asked stepping on deck of his own ship while pressing ice pack to his face.  
Emma jumped up on her feet "what happened!" she asked worried making her way over him.  
"My sister was very happy to see me, so she threw a vase at me" Hook explained using his hook to shoosh away Emma's hands " bloody hell Swan, I told you I'm fine"  
David cleared his throat hoping to get everyone's attention "umm I'll be going now, I've promised Henry and Regina, to have dinner with them"  
Emma raided her eyebrow "you and Regina eating at one table?"  
"Insane isn't it?" David said with a shrug, and hugged Emma before heading off.  
"STAY AWAY FROM THE APPLES" shouted Emma and Graham at the same time to David, who laughed and nodded his head, getting in his car.

"What's with your family and apples?" Hook asked as they've made their way below the deck, to get warm, and some drinks.  
"Regina, poisoned Henry with them" Emma explained taking a sip of rum, from his flask.  
"And she used apple to put Snow under sleeping curse" Graham added "And…"  
"And she used the apple cider to get me drunk, so Graham would have to arrest me"  
"you arrested Swan?" Hook asked blinking  
"and I arrested you" Emma pointed at Hook  
"no, you didn't, you chained me to bed"  
"Now what's a detail and wish I hadn't heard" Graham groaned a little.  
"Sadly mate it was nothing pleasurable"  
Emma rolled her eyes " I doubt you could stretch your ego enough to pleasure me"  
Graham, laughed " ouh burrrrn"  
while Hook just smirked and grabbed Emma's hand and roughly showed down in his pants "Never doubt my ego Love" he smirked in Emma's flushing red face she tried to jerk her hand away.  
Graham, stood up, after a while, helping Emma to free her hand "I'm sure. Killian you've proved your point to her"  
Emma glared at Hook "you're lucky you turned out to right"  
Hook smirked and leaned against the table "now your turn to prove us your so called hard to please ego"  
Emma, threw a pillow at him glaring "ouh you're so lucky my son is obsessed with you…"  
"Or what Emma?" Hook challenged her.  
Graham, shook his head a little" you both fight like old married couple"


	9. sorry

Sorry, there have been a lot of happening in my life right now, and I have lost the inspiration for this story, so I can not to finish this right now.  
thought I can offer you a small sneak peak of what could have happened next.

"We do not!" Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"She's right mate, we do not, besides I'd never would get married with bloody woman like her" Hook added crossing his arms as well.  
Both Graham and Emma glanced at Hook looking rather shocked.  
Graham shook his head " no really, you guys are like old married couple"  
Emma glared a little at both of her friends " well if you're asking me, I'd never do it too, I'd never marry a huntsman, nor a pirate"  
Hook smirked" and that's why you're getting married with my stepson"  
Graham poured more drinks for them " to marriages that will never happen" he said drowning his own drink.  
Emma shrugged a little and drowned the drink.  
Hook smirked liked always and drowned his drink " so, love, why you're still here, your clothes are dry now?"  
Emma bite her lip a little and sat down " I don't know… it just doesn't feel entirely right…"  
Graham sat across from her " what do you mean by that?"  
Hook drowned an extra drink, looking at the over his shoulder " what she means is that she's getting cold feet from her wedding with Neal"  
"no, Killian, it's not that… it's just… I guess I'm just too much inspired by my parents the live walking manifestation of true love. I simply feel no spark there."  
Graham, shrugged a little, he'd never really been good with relationship things, and after all he'd only had one real girlfriend, which had cursed him to date her.  
"Well miss Swan, I'm sure you'll get your spark" Hook said turning to face them " even if not with Henry's father" he smirked a little, teasing her.  
Emma just rolled her eyes looking at him.  
"You don't feel anything, when you're with him?" Graham, asked her.  
Emma nodded a little "you know how it is"  
Graham nodded a little and handed her another glass of drink.  
Emma looked at them, moving her eyes from Graham to Hook, and then Back to Graham "Can you make me to feel?"  
Hook raised his eyebrow "us make you feel?"  
"Yes, jab me with your _sword_" She said looking into his eyes.  
Hook looked at her shocked " Swan?!"  
Graham cleared his throat " Emma…"  
She groaned and started to undo the laces of her dress I always have to do everything n my own, don't I?"


End file.
